The fans didn't know
by Readergirl24
Summary: Hey! This is a oneshot pudd fanfiction, not sure exactly how to describe it. Really hope you enjoy it, rated T because rating is not my thing, and its got some romance and stuff, yeah. So anyway, hope you like it, yeah :) x


Hello! This is my first Pudd fanfiction, it would be awesome if you could leave reviews after reading to let me know what you thought. Hope you enjoy it!x

It was all a joke to the fans. All a bit of fun, just bromance. Not one of the audience knew what happened behind closed doors. No one suspected the true story, the behind the scenes reality.

Of course, to start with it had been a joke, nothing more than a game to play. The whole romance between the two young men had just been a bit of fun, nothing more. Sure, the occasional one armed hug, the rare kiss on the cheek would occur, but there was nothing wrong with that, right?

The feelings that grew in a certain young blond and a particular muscular brunet were disregarded as a phase at first, simply the feelings of friendship. Maybe, deep down, they both knew these unwanted feelings meant something, but they chose the easy way out.

Still, the rising tension between the two couldn't be ignored. Long glances, the brush of hands that sent electric shocks down both their spines. Shy smiles, the sudden feeling one got when the other was too close. The way the drummer would watch the bassist with both desire and love, admiring his slim, tanned body, wishing he could have it all for himself, to appreciate in his own way. The way the young bassist would silently wish for the times where the other man would show him signs of affection, hoping some day he could get more. The lingering looks shared between the two during rehearsal, the invisible bond that lay between them. The list goes on forever.

The actions and feelings between half of the band weren't to go unnoticed by the other members. The two singers would share knowing looks and raised eyebrows when they saw the two men standing particularly close, knowing the quickly blossoming feelings between the rhythm section.

It continued like this for a while, our two young men avoiding each other when possible, simply because they couldn't face their feelings.

Until one particular night, after a long and tiring show. All four of the musicians were exhausted, having performed to over two thousand people. The two guitarists immediately went to their hotel rooms, falling asleep without even changing out of their clothes.

But the drummer had a worry that he couldn't control, a thought that took up his whole mind, depriving him of sleep, keeping him from staying in reality. And that was why the bassist found himself being confronted by the door to his hotel room, the brunet needing answers. That was why the blond found himself in an argument with the brunet, too tired to argue properly, when they both realised how close they were to each other, their bodies inches apart. When they realised how much they both needed it.

Maybe that was when it all began, after a long night of desperate love and long needed satisfaction. After a long night of the two men getting what they had deeply wanted, for a very long time. Maybe that was when it really started, the unstoppable love and unbreakable bond between the two. Maybe that was when things started to look up, when things started to get even better.

For the bassist and the drummer, they knew they'd found what they needed. Each day would be spent with long periods of laughter, unforgettable kisses, secret smiles shared between the two lovers.

That was what the fans didn't know. They didn't know how much it annoyed the blond when his partner would leave gentle kisses on his neck when he was attempting to practice the newest bass line. They didn't know how the mischievous bassist would get revenge by approaching the innocent drummer when he was busy, leading him on, then walking off as if nothing had happened. They didn't know the deep conversations shared, the quick, reassuring looks when things went wrong.

They didn't know the arguments either. The way they'd fight about the tiniest things, like who got to choose the tv channel, or who got to have a shower first. They even argued about who got to go on top, but thats a story for another time. They didn't know that whenever things started to get serious, whenever the little fights would start to go downhill, whenever snarky remarks turned into shouts, the brunet would simply walk over to the bassist and start tickling him until the young blond couldn't be mad. It was always the drummer who stopped the arguments- he knew how serious things could get, and he tried hard to stop these things from happening. The fans didn't know that if an argument got too bad for tickling to be the answer, the two men would simply leave each other be, go to their room or a place far from the other. They couldn't stay apart for too long anyway.

And so whenever the boys met a fan, who said to be a true fan, they shared sideways glances and silent giggles. Because the fans had no idea.


End file.
